The evolution of packet communications has led to packet networks supporting various types of media services, including data, audio, video, and voice services. Certain types of communication sessions are difficult to control and can lead to inappropriate or illegal use. Further, Federal wiretapping regulations require network providers to be able to intercept voice communication session in real time, even if encrypted. In an effort to enhance intelligence capability for national security, there are needs to recover communications of types other than just voice. In many instances, these communication sessions are difficult to detect, let alone monitor. Even when these sessions are detectable, there are many types of encryption that make decryption of encrypted communications virtually impossible in real time. Of particular concern are peer-to-peer (P2P) sessions between communication clients. Peer-to-peer communication sessions are difficult to control, since existing network control entities cannot effectively detect peer-to-peer communication sessions or limit the resources used in supporting the peer-to-peer communication sessions.
As such, there is a need for an efficient and effective technique to identify and monitor peer-to-peer communication sessions, including those using encryption, in a transparent manner and in real time.